Guardian of the Frozen Heart
by Merciless Brush
Summary: It's a few months after the battle against Pitch. Jack, is alone and somewhat depressed cause... well being alone. Out of desperation, he searches the ruins of his house and finds the key to what might be, his girl. But she lives in the past, could be a mere fairy tale, and, will she believe in him? A *Elsa Jack* fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**Okay, I'm a 17 year old guy, and I absolutely fell in love with the music and animation of Frozen and Rise of the Gaurdians. So, seeing how amazing these two cinematic masterpieces are, I decided to write a Fan-Fic involving these two!**

**So feel free to pop on in a review or something. Critique is what keeps me going, yet, I'll never stop for you guys! Thanks, and keep the young culture alive! :P**

**-Merciless Brush**

* * *

"Hey Jamie, you ready for Christmas?" Jack asked.

Jamie was gathering some of the coals from the fire pit he and his family used during the summer. Three of which would make excellent buttons for their snowman.

"Yeah!" replied Jamie, " It's the best holiday of the year! With all the carols, hot chocolate, and presents! Plus, my family and I usually get to see all the lights around town on Christmas Eve!"

"I like the icicle lights on that house around the corner," Jack agreed, conjuring a nice, head sized ball of snow, "Kinda suits my style"

Jack placed the sparkly head atop of the body. Jamie handed him some coals, which Jack placed into the eye sockets and drew in a smiley face. He then pitched a large orange carrot into his nose.

"I think that'll do it" Jack smiled.

The two stood back and gazed upon their work in Jamie's front yard. The snowman was 10 feet tall, had a monstrous scarf on and had uprooted saplings for the arms. It looked picture perfect, like the cards Jack saw in the corner drugstore on Main Street.

Jamie's mouth dropped, "Wow," he awed, "This...is...awesome!"

Jack grinned at the creation too and patted his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Yeah, it looks great man. Although..." Jack trailed off, he flew up to the top of the head and stood on it, "I can't wait to see your mom's reaction when she figures you built this."

"Nah uh, this was all you Jack!" Jamie yelled from the feet of the snowman.

"Nope, all you kid, I had nothing to do with this..." he raised his hands innocently.

Jamie giggled, "Okay, okay, you win, but can you make him alive? Like Frosty on T.V.?"

Jack leapt from the head of the snowman and landed gracefully on his twisted cane near Jamie, "Yeah, but, maybe later, I gotta head back and see if Santa needs any help. His elves aren't neccesarily the brightest guys on the block."

Jamie's face fell a little, "Oh, all right..." he groaned, "But, you will come back, won't you?"

Jack winked at Jamie, "You got it kid, although, I gotta put some Christmas snow around the globe, so it might take awhile, alright?"

Jack pulled his frosted hoodie over his snow-white hair, "See yah!"

"Bye!" yelled back Jamie as he ran into his house. Jack smiled and then he leapt up into the air and flew. Jack absolutely loved flying. The feeling of axileration and annexation was like an adreniline rush. The trees and homes grew smaller as he flew into the clear-blue sky. "Hey wind!" Jack called out into the frigid air, "Take me to North's Shop!"

The wind's speed dramatically increased, and hurled Jack into a cloud. His vision was blurred only for a few seconds until he emerged from the cloud and was near a giant mountain of ice. Multi-colored lights dotted the mountain side, illuminating the steam stacks of North's shop. Jack came across the giant dome shaped room and entered swiftly through a cracked window near the top. As he entered, the air was much warmer, and bright colored toys floated and darted about the shop. Along the platforms surrounding the giant globe, Yetis were hard at work, meticuously hand crafting and painting robots, homes, bikes, and various other toys. Elves scampered about, their bells jingling at every footstep, delivering paint colors and parts to the work-tables. Jack landed near a large man with a snow-white beard, large blue eyes, and tattoos about his arm.

"I need 52 RC helicopters on the go right now!" commanded North, "Doboe, get the reindeer fed and prepared! Smocklawf, I want all these iphone cases green!" The Yeti he pointed had a few dozen iphone cases painted blue. He mumbled a few frustrated grunts, and then just groaned out in disgust. "Also, can someone please get me a cup of cocoa with a hint of cinnamon? My belly demands it!" He laughed in a jolly chorus.

"Hey North! I'm back!" called out Jack.

"Ah Jack!" North boomed, clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Come come! Let's retire to my work office!"

The two walked together down a hallway and ended in a large office with a workbench in the middle with toys and trinkets littered about the surface in various stages. A fire with dozens of lights shone near the corner while a fire was roaring beneath a hearth.

"Jack, did you get the Northern Hemisphere in snow?" North asked, taking a bite from a snickerdoodle.

"Absolutely, although, I put some in Egypt as well." He mischeviously grinned.

North burst out laughing, "That's my boy! Giving the kids a little fun in the sun, aren't we?!"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle along with him. His jolly laugh was contagious. He grew alot more around North since the battle against Pitch a few months ago. He was his best friend out of all the gaurdians.

After the laughing died, North sighed and said, "Well Jack, what can I do for you?"

Jack's smile slightly fell and he exhaled, "North, even amoung this... immensly huge world, filled with people and some of which, whom started believing in me, I've honestly never felt so alone."

North's eye's narrowed as he started to pour a large glass of milk, "Expand on that thought," he said, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that..." he paused, trying to connect his train of thought, "It's just that being around here and there, you start seeing all these couples. Like, teens and college students at the mall. They all have something that I don't, and never did. A relationship. Not with family or friends, but like with... a girlfriend, a fiancee, something like that!"

North gave a glass of milk to Jack, who thankfully gulped it down. "Jack.." said North, "That's one of the few catches of being a Gaudrian. With us being immortal and being unseen unless believed in, there's no one for us in this world."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "I hate putting on this mask that makes me seem all smiley and happy out in public, but in reality," a tear shed down in face, "I'm alone. I just want someone to love me for whom I am, and that I can share my happiness and fun with, you know?"

North stood up and rested his arm upon the hearth, his wide eyes gazing into the fire. He thought for a moment, but then looked over at Jack,

"Well Jack, I'm not stopping you..."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey-yo! I do absolutely apologize for not posting stuff recently, but I assure you next week, it will all change, all right? Let's continue with this adventure shall we?**

* * *

Jack held his frothing hot chocolate, providing little warmth to his ever chilling hands. He took a sip, the marshmellows kissed his lips, leaving a sweet aftertast. The orange glow of the sunrise left a hue of a desert orange amoung the tips of the evergreens. The trees seemed to be ablaze with fire.

3 months had past since his last visit with North, and he was not progressing in any way or form. Actually, he was going quite the opposite. Outbursts of anger and frustration enveloped him often, as a child who's fustrated with their parents. Seeing any young couple walking about caused him to commence about with mischeif. He'd send gales of frosty winds hurling their way, which momentarily blinded them. He'd then circle about, and freeze the ground, thus causing them to slip, and then argue. He even saw a breakup between a couple!

But nevertheless, his outbursts, besides affecting the local lovers, had an impact on the rest of he U.S. The U.S. has had a much longer, colder, and snowier winter. The weather service thinks it's some 'polar vortex' but Jack knew it was him. One night, he just went rampant with anger, and blasted everything in sight. He really couldn't recall his giant fit, but before he knew it, kids were having weeks off of school, and Alaska was sitting in the sun. The majority of the kids were happy.

Well, everyone except Jack.

Ontop of a local coffee shop, Jack perched himself with a small Android Tablet North had provided him a few Christmases ago. He loved searching about the Internet. The wonders, projects and people that were on it were limitless. He especially loved seeing the fandom posts about him on Tumblr. The fan art was truely incredible. They got everything right, except his smile. He really hasn't smiled since, well, since last year. There was nothing to smile about. There was no girl to talk to, hang out with, nothing. Even girls who say they 'believe' don't. After the devestating battle against Pitch, the majority of cultures, don't really have a Jack Frost. Just a Santa, Easter Bunny, a Sand-Man, and a Toothfairy.

He scrolled down the list of posts. _Comment, comment, art, weird person_ he thought to himself. His frustration grew, and he starting scrolling down rapidly. He scrolled so fast, until he saw a large portrait. Inside, was a lovely girl amoung a mountaintop.

She had pale white skin with a hint of pink. Her eyes were a deep, mystical blue. One of hope, happiness, but mostly sadness, and fear. Her hair was an ivory white, braided in such a way, that the glow of the moon enhanced it. She had a slender, curvey build, and her dress dazzled in elegance and sophisitication. She was beautiful. It surpassed that of any celebrity and teenager alive.

But then, he saw something at her feet. Intricate carvings. No. More like, hovering snowflakes? Yes, they were snowflakes, but they were following all these detailed paths. Curves, lines, waves. Similar to those of his... his own powers. Her name was Elsa. Elsa of Arendale.

Jack ran his fingers through his snow white hair _Elsa? __A girl with powers like mine? She's beautiful... unlike any creature I've ever seen but, does she exist?_ Jack looked around google immeaditely. He found out that she was actaully based off a Danish fairy tale.

But then again, fairy tales can exist as long as people believe. And people back then were gullable from anything to everything.

Jack, really wanted to meet this amazing girl. Even though he saw glimpes of her online and read some information that wasn't neccesarily the best, he felt that he needed to do this. But how?

Jack turned off his tablet and picked up his hot chocolate. Hot liquids made his brain think, and this was a serious plan that needed to be formulated. He knew that Denmark was across the ocean, but by the East Wind, he could make it within a half hour. He needed to get there quickly and quietly without any of the other gaurdians knowing. But then, while he was picking up his cane it struck him.

He was living in 2014.

Elsa lived in _1824._

"How?... No!' Jack yelled, clenching his fists together. She was already dead. Dead and gone for very, very long time. His eyes welled up with tears, already freezing against his pale skin. He hated crying. Jack had to pick off the tears rather than wipe them away. Like his mother told him when he was young, brusing the hair away from his face, and saying that everything was going to be okay. As a frozen tear cracked against the rooftop, it sparkled for a few seconds, and then dimmed. Like his magic, fun filled snowballs that everyone loved. Like the blasts of snow on days that the children loved. Or like the time North's magic transporting snow globe teleported Jamie's younger sister to Easter Bunny's lair.

The snowglobe...

_The snowglobe! Of course!_

The snowglobe was not only the reason why North could travel at any moment at any time, but also, it could _travel through time**.**_That's the reason why North was never late for any child on Christmas morning! He could travel back and drop it off on Christmas Eve. He hardly used it, since he knew every child by heart, but only on rare occasions did he ever use it. Why he didn't use it before Pitch's attack against humanity, Jack didn't know. But this Jack knew... he had a chance. A minor shot at a near impossible world. A minor chance to find a girl of the past to love into the future.

He needed to break in North's workshop...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP!**

**I just posted this last night and we reached over 200 VIEWS! AHHH! Thanks SO much for the immense popularity this has gotten! Especially those from the U.S.A., Phillipines, Mexico, and Canada! You guys are awesome!**

Well_I _** anyways, let's continue with our star-crossed romance shall we? **

**All I have to say is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! You guys have awesome input, and I'd like to hear it :P Keep on being Kawaii or whatnot, alright?**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night's frigid arctic air ruffled his navy blue hoodie as Jack flew. He was soaring as fast as he possiblly could through this desolate, snowy wasteland. The air howling against the night.

Jack loved it.

Jagged peaks of titan icebergs scraped the sky, swirls of dune's shifted on the land below. Jack grinned. It reminded him of Sand-Man twirling his fingers of dream-sand and creating giant manta rays flowing through the air. His power was a beautiful form of art.

Then something along the snow caught his attention. Shades of violet, blue and green shimmered across the frozen landscape. He looked up and saw a mezermerizing auroa borealis. One that can only be created by,

"Man on the Moon!" Jack yelled into the sky. A giant, pale, yellow moon radiated light twoards him. "Nice show you're putting on tonight!" The moon's light pulsed once, and words then flowed through his mind. A deep voice rich with wisdom spoke gentally and said,

_I approve what you're doing, Jack. Build upon today for tommorow._

The moon's light shone once more, and then faded. The iridescent waves of light then faded into the sky.

If Man on the Moon just gave him a brief message, then Jack knew he was doing the right thing. But would North agree, let alone even approve of this plan? He didn't know, but to avoid confrontation, he decided to break in to North's office.

His office sat on the North side of the workshop near the peak of the mountain. Ontop of the mantle on the fireplace sat a large snowglobe that dazzeled with the stars and galaxies of a fortune teller's ball. The Yeti's used similar objects to teleport to various locations around the globe, but this one was the one that traveled through time.

It was going to be easy. As easy as putting a sleeping kid back to bed. Luckily, it was night, and with the long hours of directing the assembly of the toys, North was going to sleep as easily as a hibernating bear.

Jack then saw a giant mountain rise from the frozen landscape. Near the tip, dots of lights were splattered around it. Large collums of steam rose from the factory. Along the far side of the factory, was a large cave with a glittering airstrip inside. The area never had alot of security, so breaking in wasn't necessarily a challange.

He was ready.

The largest of the lights was near the middle. This was the large bay window of North's office. Jack pointed his cane at the window and a pane of glass slightly opened. As quietly as a child sneaking out of bed, Jack slightly opened up the window and squezzed himself inside. The room was nicely heated by the roaring fireplace near the end of the room. Lights of a christmas tree dazzeled in the corner. A large table was filled with various, toys, tools, and contraptions that would make an inventor giggle with delight. At the far end of the room sat the fireplace, and on top of it was the snowglobe.

"Bingo" Jack whispered to himself. He slightly rose himself in the air to avoid the creaks of the old, oak floors. Gently, and slowly, he glided himself twoards it. As he neared, the ball seemed to glow brighter. Jack raised his arm and outstreched his hand, until he softly picked it up. The smooth, glass sphere dazzled with stars, blizzards, and colorful rays of light. He also saw images. Images of two towers collapsing to the ground, a mother holding a crying baby, and children playing in a large open feild. Jack clasped his hands around the ball, and whispered silently,

"Arendale, 1824."

He then slammed the ball against the ground. The ball shattered against the ground and revealed a twisting, mulit-colored portal. Jack took a great deep breath, tipped his grinning head to brush his ebony white hair out of his eyes, and jumped inside.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Another chapter is being drafted soon! Again, thanks for all your support! You guys are the best!**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Help me help you! Your input is highly valued!**

**Thanks again you guys!**

**-MercilessBrush**


End file.
